


Elder

by storiesbyloren



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-21
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:21:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26020327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storiesbyloren/pseuds/storiesbyloren
Summary: Having been left alone by his friends at the orphanage, Tsukishima Kei found himself in front of a gray cat that transformed himself as human and introduced himself as Sugawara Koushi.How will this affect his life?
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! I just recently read In Another Life and that made me want to make my own Haikyuu AU. I hope you enjoy this as much as I am enjoying working on this.

Have you ever felt like someone is watching you? Whether it is in a crowded place or in an alley? Is it just your instinct, or an entity is indeed watching you?

Dismissed from the local high school, a 17-year old boy named Tsukishima Kei is making his way towards the nearby playground where he used to play alongside his friends. As he was strolling past the pile of leaves, he felt that there was someone watching him. Whipping his head around, he found no one.

Hastening his pace, he reached his destination.

The playground seemed eerily quiet. Only the squeeks of the swings and the occasional rustle of the leaves can be heard. Tucking his hands into his jacket from the chilly air, he made his way towards his favorite spot on the swing.

_I really miss them..._

Tsukishima slowly rocked the swing as he fell in a bittersweet mood. Feeling envious about how all of his friends got to find their forever homes but still happy that they were able to. Unlike him...

He continued to sway the swing when a sudden tempest of wind made the other swings violently rattle. Seesaws that were once calm, pounded against the gravel. His hair is now being whipped in all directions by the wind. 

_What is going on?_

Tsukishima, alarmed, shielded his eyes from all the dust and leaves that are now enveloping the once clear playground. With all the chaos that is happening around him, he tries to stand up from the swing but he will get blown away if so. Trying to stay calm in an alarming situation, he clutched his crystal pendant necklace. 

As if on queue, the wind started to calm down and his necklace glowed a blue hue that shined through his hand. This made him open his eyes and see a gray cat sitting in front of him. It tilted its head and wagged its tail slowly.

The cat stared at his eyes as if it’s staring into his soul. 

“My Elder, at last, we have met.”

In panic, Tsukishima frantically looked around the playground to look for whomever the voice came.

“Who’s there?”

“MeeOOOW!”

Tsukishima looked at the cat. Warm fuzzy feeling of adoration filled his heart.

“Hewow wittle kittyyy~ Where are your owners?”

He picked up the cat and stroked its ear. Then Tsukishima heard the voice speak once more.

“This is rather embarrassing, My Elder, please stop…”

The cat purred simultaneously with the voice.

Furrowing his eyebrows, Tsukishima put the cat down back on the ground. After doing so, the cat’s eyes glowed white. In an instant, a boy around his age, maybe older, appeared.

His gray hair that reaches his ears settled softly after the transformation. The boy smiled at Tsukishima, the mole on his left eye evident. Putting his right hand on his chest and the left fist on his back, he bowed.

“My Elder,”the boy straightened his back and spoke once more,“I am Sugawara Koushi and I will now transport you back to where you belong, Tsukishima Kei.”

* * *

The ringing of the school bell that signifies the lunch period went off that made the students shot up from their seats to go out of their rooms and run as fast as they could to get a hold of the best buns that their school offers. Happiness and dismay can be seen all throughout the cafeteria because of the limited stocks of the said buns. As the cafeteria is filled by students' murmurs, the cafeteria door busted open as a student shouted.

“TAKUDA DEMANDED A DUEL AGAINST TSUKISHIMA AT THE ARENA!”

All heads snapped towards the door and different thoughts came to their heads.

‘Takuda is definitely going to screw up.’

‘I can’t wait to see him mess up.’

‘That kid, always getting in trouble.’

Even though the student body’s view on the upcoming duel is leaning on Takuda's defeat, they all still went to the arena to witness the event. 

When the students from the cafeteria and even from the surrounding grounds reached the arena, the smirking face of Takuda came to view. His red hair is gelled back but that did not stop him to sweep his hand over his hair and speak with pride.

“Now that the witnesses are here, let us commence. Prepare yourself, you fucker.”

His smirk never left his face with the confidence of having the advantage of the first strike. During duels, the one who initiated the duel will have the advantage of making the first move. They have the choice of attacking with their most powerful spell to knockout the opponent in one go or just make an attack as a signal that the duel has begun.

Meanwhile, Tsukishima, instead of taking a proper battle stance, just shifted his weight from his right leg to his left and tucked his hands in his vest’s pockets. Tilting his head, as if bored by Takuda's fiasco, caused his golden blonde hair to fall on one side. This simple gesture angered Jude that made him chant and release his attack.

“ARE YOU HUMILIATING ME?! Light beyond darkness, haste upon hindrance. Elders of Mozak, bestow upon me the power to lay waste those who defy me! SCORCH LIGHTNING!”

Bzz-

Just as the bolt of blue lightning of Takuda approached Tsukishima’s face, he blew the attack as if it was just some leaf falling from a tree. He looked straight in the eye of his opponent and raised an eyebrow. Time stood still and only Tsukishima can move freely.

‘Don’t tell me that Yamaguchi is already here?’

“Yamaguchi, how many times have I told you that I can handle myself?”

After expressing his annoyance, Yamaguchi, a boy his age with green hair and green eyes appeared amongst the Cashmere Academy student body and smiled sheepishly, his cheeks flushed embarrassed to be stopping Tsukishima’s duel yet again. Walking towards the center of the arena where Tsukishima and Takuda stood, Yamaguchi inspected the still body of the latter.

“That was his strongest spell, Tsukishima. And yet you just blew it like it was nothing.”

Yamaguchi pondered for a while and then looked at Tsukishima with adoration and respect. Bowing,

“As expected of an Elder.”

“Shut up, Yamaguchi.”

“Sorry, Tsukki”, replied smiling by the blushing Yamaguchi. 

With their conversation over, Yamaguchi moved out off the arena and blended with the crowd and continued the flow of time. 

Only the remaining sizzle of Takuda's lighting spell was heard between the duelers.

Annoyance was evident on Takuda's face when he saw Tsukishima turning his back on him waving. 

“You! How dare you turn your back on me?! This duel isn't over yet! Not because you cancelled my attack you can just boast around and declare yourself a winner!”

_So annoying…_

Tsukishima stopped on his tracks and slowly looked back at the annoyed face of Takuda,

“You really wanna kill yourself, huh?”

In a blink of an eye, Tsukishima is already behind Takuda holding a lighting bolt dagger against the latter's neck with his right hand while his left hand is holding Takuda's shoulder. 

Tsukishima slowly pressed the dagger harder on Takuda's neck that made a sizzling sound, making the skin in contact burn and send electricity against his opponent. Smoke coming out from the contact. Tsukishima leaned in and whispered in his opponent's ear,

“Surrender.”

_Such pressure..._

Knees weak, hands shaking, Takuda raised his hands up,

“I concede.”

Murmurs from the student body are heard. Giggles and scoffs signifying the content of the viewers from the one sided battle.

“Serves him right.”

“That's what you get from bullying all the weaklings.”

“To think that he already wanted to establish his dominance on the new comer.”

“Karma really does bite you on the ass.”

When Tsukishima let him go, he held his knee with one hand and stroked his neck with the other. Feeling ashamed of what just happened, he looked angrily at the audience and shouted,

“WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU LOOKING AT?!”

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

Students dispersed from the arena when the duel came to a conclusion. Nobody was able to decipher how the infamous Scorch Lighting of Takuda suddenly dissipated into thin air. 

Even more so that mere later, Tsukishima was walking away that made Takuda angry. Even quicker on how Tsukishima was able to checkmate Takuda into conceding. 

Students went back to their business while some still gushingly talked about how the appearance of Tsukishima behind Takuda gave them goosebumps.

“That Tsukishima guy is the real deal!”

“I would stay away from him from now on if I were Takuda.”

“His ability is still vague, and it makes him more dangerous.”

Girls who saw the duel were head over heels.

“Kyaahh! His attitude makes me wanna be his girl!”

“The pressure he emitted when he had the dagger against Takuda made me want to be choked…”

“Omg..STOP~”

And those students who are still racking their brains on where they heard of Tsukishima, his name slowly rang a bell in their brain...

He is the newcomer in their academy who **hasn't lost** **in any of his duels**.

* * *

A few days ago, rumors spread that a new student will be residing in Cashmere Academy.

Cashmere Academy is a boarding school at Cosmo City that shelters approximately 1,000 students. Once the student is enrolled in the academy, every facility is free for the students to use to train and enhance their abilities. It is the top academy in Mozak, a magical world where Tsukishima was transported from Earth, that prides on their alumni to be helpful to the society. 

For the students in Cashmere Academy, ranking is deemed important. It is decided by the win rate of the students' duels. And since one's name will become popular once they win against a newcomer, a handful of students wanted to get a chance of boosting their rank by challenging the rumored new student in a duel.

The whiff of the rumor escaped no one.

Meanwhile, Takuda Jude a notorious guy for making people cower in fear before him, also heard the rumor. His lightning attribute makes them tremble in fear, hoping to not be challenged by him. He is known to trample and mistreat weaker students to follow him if they don't want to get beaten up. 

Now that he's heard about the incoming student, he wanted to get his hands on Tsukishima to be his new "friend". 

* * *

**Present day**

**_A few moments before the duel_ **

Tsukishima just like every other student went on his way from his classroom to the cafeteria to get himself some food. Walking on a paved path that is well surrounded by nature that connects the buildings of the academy, he took in the surroundings and enjoyed his music. 

_ ‘This world is far more advanced than I have imagined. I thought this is the age of dinosaurs.’ _

Turning right, the cafeteria is now visible.

_ ‘What should I eat today? My roommate told me that the buns are great. But I think at this rate it is sold out by the time I get there.’ _

While Tsukishima is in deep thought on what he will get for his break, an arrogant looking guy approaches him. 

“Tsukishima Kei, right?”

Tsukishima, clueless that he is being called, continued walking while unintentionally ignoring the calls of the guy.

This misunderstanding was seen by some of the students that were walking along them which caused Takuda's irritation. He put his hand on Tsukishima's shoulder and gripped it tightly,

“Are you ignoring me?”

Tsukishima stopped on his tracks and looked at the hand on his shoulder, then at the owner of the hand. Gripping the hand from his shoulder, he removed it and then his headphones he replied,

“Do I know you?”

This question made Takuda smirk, Takuda proudly put his hand over his ches, unfazed,

_ ‘Perfect.’ _

“I am Takuda Jude, but you can call me Jude! And I want you, Tsukishima Kei, to be my ally. Alliance is vital in someone's life here in the Academy. Consider yourself lucky Tsukishima, not everyone is fortunate to get an offer of an alliance from me.”

This statement made Tsukishima scoff,

_ ‘Looks like an ass to me. Who would want to be associated with this guy?’ _

“Alliance may be important to you but it doesn't matter to me.”

As Tsukishima was about to put his headphones back,

“Besides, I don't want to be associated with the likes of you.”

This remark made Takuda irritated that caused the muscle around his eyes to twitch.

“You, a mere newbie dares to decline my offer? Ha! Who do YOU think YOU are?!”

Even though Takuda is rambling about his annoyance, Tsukishima continued to walk away which earned a more flaming anger from Takuda. 

Takuda's rants were loud and it started to attract the attention of the students nearby. 

“Hey, looks like they're fighting.”

“The other guy seems to ignor Takuda, tho.”

Takuda powered up his right hand, a glowing blue hue enveloped his hand, and threw his left glove at the back of Tsukishima's head, signifying a challenge.

**_Now_...**

For the students of the academy, Takuda is nothing but an arrogant strong individual that knows no bounds on using his ability for ill intent-- to instill fear amongst the students. The defeat of Takuda was rooted for all the students that were terrorized by him. Being feared and hated is one thing, but being made fun of and humiliated in front of a lot of students, made Takuda fume with even more anger.

All Takuda wanted was to get his hands on Tsukishima and make him his lackey but he was ignored and then defeated by the unexpected duel he started, so he thought to himself,

_ ‘You will pay for this, you bastard. I will never forget this. I will never forgive you, Tsukishima Kei.’ _

* * *

Meanwhile, as the students are making their way towards their classrooms for the next period, the news about the duel did not miss the ears of the guardian of Tsukishima, Sugawara.

Sugawara, worried, hurriedly transformed into his cat form and ran swiftly into the crowd to locate Tsukishima. He reached the suspended staircase of the building and made his way down.

When he saw Tsukishima walking across the tiled lobby floor of the building, hands in his pockets with his headphones on, Sugawara walked alongside him and transformed back to his human form. 

“So… Tsukishima, what's this defeating the oh so famous Takuda, huh?”

Removing his headphones,

“He asked for it.”

“Care to elaborate?”

Tsukishima told Sugawara what happened and it caused Sugawara to laugh heartily,

“He really threw the glove on your head?! He definitely has a death wish.”

“Well, I tried to let him walk out alive by cancelling his spell. But he was really angry that I did. And I don't like his attitude. So annoying.”

As their conversation is coming to an end, a voice across the lobby was heard,

“Tsukki!”

This made Sugawara look behind them and see the green haired boy, Yamaguchi, waving his hand.

Shocked that the famous Sugawara Koushi is walking beside Tsukishima, Yamaguchi stopped in his tracks with his eyes wide open,

“Sugawara senpai?! Sorry for interrupting your conversation.”

Sugawara looked at Tsukishima then back at Yamaguchi who is now scratching the back of his neck,

“No, it's fine. I was just about to say my goodbye. Well, see you at dinner Tsukishima. What's your name by the way?”

Yamaguchi blushed at how Sugawara, a known upperclassman, asked for his name.

“I'm Yamaguchi Tadashi, nice to meet you!”

“I'll be leaving Tsukishima in your care, Yamaguchi, see you later.”

When they parted ways, Yamaguchi then nudged Tsukishima by the arm,

“You know Sugawara senpai? Nice one Tsukki!”

“Well, he's my guardian. I don't hava a choice there.”

“What?! How did that happen??”

“You heard before that I'm an Elder right, he was the one I was talking to on the phone. And he's the one who brought me to your world.”

“Must be nice, Tsukki! Oh, by the way, I was about to ask you to be my partner in our next class. It's P.E. and, well, our class was odd number before you joined and I don't have a partner, so I-”

“Yeah, sure.”

Tsukishima's agreement to Yamaguchi made him happy that it made him blush.

“Let's go to class then?”

With that, Tsukishima and Yamaguchi both made their way to their gym class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who also heard the ZETAINI YURUSENAI?? 👀


End file.
